mysuperpsychosweet16fandomcom-20200213-history
Ami
'''Ami is a character in My Super Psycho Sweet 16: Part 3 Character Info A jaded socialite, Ami is unimpressed by Alex and Skye and their bloody family history. It's just too much drama. But the Rotter saga is not finished and Ami is part of its final chapter. My Super Psycho Sweet 16: Part 3 Ami is first seen when Skye arrives at the party. She is preparing a beverage when she walks over to a girl telling Alex off about not telling her about Alex's Sweet 16. Ami tells the girl to lose the drama. Alex tells her to stop talking before leaving the room. Ami then realizes that Alex was talking to Skye, making Nico laugh. Later in the party when the sun goes down Ami tells Skye not to worry about Nathan. She then asks Skye about the party at the Boneyard. She says that she was in London with her family during the party so she couldn't make it. Annoyed, Skye tells Ami that people died at the party. Ami doesn't seem to care and says that she wasn't a fan of Zoe or Molly. She then sarcastically says she is glad Skye could make it to the party and walks away. The partygoers start to convers about Nathan. Nico says that he heard that Nathan got kicked out of school for pulling a knife on the teacher. Ami tells him that he would be in jail if he did that. Brynn then goes to get a signal to call more people leaving the others inside. While Brynn is outside Ami invites Nico into an empty room to smoke pot with her. When they get in there Ami thinks Nico has the pot and Nico thinks Ami has the pot, but neither of them have any, leading to an awkward silence. Ami calls it "The lamest party ever." Nico then lifts up his shirt showing Ami his abs and the two begin to makeout. Ami then tells Nico to get her another drink. He is hesitant but she says that if he gets her the drink, she will get Nico something "yummy". Nico then hops up to get her a drink. When the fire alarm goes off and Nico runs downstairs carrying Brynn's bloodied vest, Ami asks what happened. Nico tells Ami and the others that he thinks he shot Brynn. All of the sudden Ami sees Brynn standing in the doorway. She then shuffles into the Billiards Room and collapses onto the pool table. Ami approaches her and touches her chest making Brynn gasp and sit up, puking up watered down blood onto Ami before dying. Ami screams and the group is locked in the Billiards Room. Leo checks for Nico's phone that Brynn had before she was killed. Ami is sitting against one of the locked doors when all of the sudden it opens making her fall backwards. She then runs out of the room and the door shuts behind her, locking her out. Ami runs down the hall and manages to get a signal on her phone. She calls 911 and tells the operator that one of her friends has just been murdered. When Ami mentions she is at a Sweet 16, the operator is convinced Ami is trying to prank her. Ami is extremely frustrated and then the signal is lost. Irritated Ami runs further down the hall but trips and her phone flies under a wardrobe. Ami reaches for it when the doorbell rings. She answers it and it is a police officer. She the questions him as to how he got to the house so fast. He answers by hitting Ami in the head with a flashlight. Ami stumbles back and realizes the police officer is really Nathan. Nathan than shoots Ami in the chest three times with a nail gun. Horrified, Ami runs back to her friends but cannot get in because the door was locked. Nathan catches up to her and continuously shoots her with the nail gun, killing Ami and pinning her body to the door. Much later in the party Ami's corpse is retrieved by Alex and Nathan and set at the dining table with the bodies of Brynn, Nico and Leo and the unconscious Skye. Trivia "She has so called friends but she says all these mean things about them. She's all about herself." Onira Tares commenting on Ami. Notes *Onira Tares actually created Ami a last name "Deveraux" However, the name is not official. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Part 3 Characters Category:Deceased